The Fall
by Aperturekid1999
Summary: This is my first fanfiction hope you like it


**Authors log-This is my first fanfiction. I give thanks to Taekwondo tiger **

**I do not own portal. This fan fiction is like GlaDOS and Wheatley are p-body and atlas type story. So don't say GlaDOS's body is stuck to the roof of her chamber and Wheatley is a core. This story really shows how Wheatley really has feelings for GLaDOS .**

**The Fall **

GlaDOS and Wheatley walk around this big empty room hoping to find something to get out of the center

"GlaDOS we have to find something to get out of here" said Wheatley

"I know that you moron what do you think I am Stupid" Said GlaDOS

"Yes" said Wheatley

"Well I'm not you Moron" Said GlaDOS

"Well look then" said Wheatley

"I am" said GlaDOS walking around the room

"Over here!" said Wheatley "I found a button"

"Press it then you moron!" said GlaDOS

"Fine and I'm not a Moron!" Said Wheatley

*presses button*

"Did that do anything "said Wheatley?

"I don't think so" said GlaDOS

"Well what good did that do" said Wheatley

*CLICK*

"Look an elevator" Said GlaDOS

"Let's go!" said Wheatley

"Will that elevator hold us both?" Said GlaDOS

"Of course" said Wheatley

*Walks over to the elevator*

"Come on GlaDOS "said Wheatley

"I don't think it will hold us both" Said GlaDOS

"Just come on "said Wheatley

"Ok" said GlaDOS

*walks into the elevator*

"See its working" Said Wheatley As the elevator slowly moved up

*crack*

"What was that noise "Said GlaDOS?

"What noise" said Wheatley?

*crack*

"That noise" Said GlaDOS

"Oh no" Shouted Wheatley

*elevator floor smashes *

"AAAAAAH" Screamed GlaDOS

"You moron!" shouted GlaDOS

"I told you the elevator isn't safe" Said GlaDOS

"Well sorry" yelled Wheatley

"Well this is the Long elevator shaft that Scientist told me about before I killed him with neurotoxin!" said GlaDOS

"Tell me again how deep it is" Said Wheatley?

"About 1000 Meters so about 1 hour long" Said GlaDOS

"1 hour!" Yelled Wheatley

"Yes 1 hour" said GlaDOS

59 minutes later

"I see the bottom yes!" Said Wheatley

"Well done" Said GlaDOS

*Clang*

"Uh" Said Wheatley

"Where are we?" said Wheatley

"The scientists call it lower aperture" said GlaDOS

"Well It is very messy" Said Wheatley

"It hasn't been used inn 100 years this is where they created the gels" Said GlaDOS

"What gels" Said Wheatley

"There is blue gel, orange gel and white gel" said GlaDOS

"What do they do?" said Wheatley

"You will find out later" Said GlaDOS

"Don't we need portal guns" said Wheatley

"Yes and I know where to get them follow me" Said GlaDOS

*Starts running*

"Ok" said Wheatley starting to run

*stops running*

"Here we are "said GlaDOS stopping outside of a little room

"In we go" said GlaDOS walking into the little room

*picks up portal gun and tosses it to Wheatley*

"There you go" Said GlaDOS

"Thanks" Said Wheatley

*picks up another portal gun*

"Lets go" said GlaDOS

"Where to?" said Wheatley

"to find information or someone" said GlaDOS

"I thought you killed everyone" said Wheatley

"I did But I heard voices once and there might be people who are still alive" Said GlaDOS

*sings still alive in head*

"Love that song" said GlaDOS

"Lets go investigate up there" said Wheatley

*shoots portal*

*shoots another portal*

"Come on" said Wheatley

"You go" said GlaDOS "Last time you got me killed by that crusher on the fourth floor "

"It was a accident" said Wheatley "At least you got repaired "

"Yes but I lost all my memory you stupid robot " said GlaDOS

"Fine you stay here" said Wheatley walking through the portal

"What a moron" said GlaDOS

"Hey look a office " yelled Wheatley down at GlaDOS

"Really" yelled GlaDOS at Wheatley

"yes come have a look" yelled Wheatley

"OK" yelled GlaDOS walking through the portal

"See" said wheatley

"Ok you were right lets go investigate" said GlaDOS

"Follow me" Said Wheatley

*walks into the office*

"There's nothing here" said GlaDOS

"Wait" said Wheatley

"What" Said GlaDOS

"Listen" said Wheatley

"Hello Hello Hello Hello Hello" Said a mysteries voice

*the door slams shut*

"What's happening" yelled GlaDOS

"Were trapped" yelled Wheatley

*GlaDOS starts mumbling and falls to her knees*

"Itttttttsss bbbbblack mmmmesaa" said GlaDOS stumbling on every word she says

"What is it GlaDOS" said Wheatley

"Bbbbblack mmmmesaa" Stumbled GlaDOS

"Black mesa!" said Wheatley

"Yyyyyess" Stumbled GlaDOS

"What's happening to you GlaDOS" said Wheatley

"Ttttthere taaakinng cooontrroll" stumbled GlaDOS

*Wheatley bends down and puts his arm around GlaDOS's shoulder*

"Its ok GlaDOS everything will be fine" said Wheatley

"Nnnnooo itt wonntttt wwwwheatllley" Stumbled glados

"No GlaDOS don't leave me" said Wheatley

"Sssoorryy wwwwheatllley III Haveee ttoo ggo Gooooddbyyee" stumbled GlaDOS

"No GlaDOS No" Shouted wheatley

"Yyyyyess wwwwheatllley Gooooddbyyee" said glados as her optic turns black

"NO" Screamed Wheatley

*GlaDOS falls limp her lifeless body in a heap*

"Black mesa! You will pay for this" Said Wheatley

*gets up*

"I must find out how this happened " said wheatley

*click*

*the door swung open*

"Wait the door locked and black mesa killed glados then unlocked the door and let me go that makes no sense "Said wheatley

"How come I didn't die" Said wheatley "wait?"

*Wheatley walks over to GlaDOS's dead body*

"There's a computer over there I can scan glados"

"Scanning started" said the man on the computer

"Virus found" said the man on the computer

"That's how they killed GlaDOS" said Wheatley

"She has a virus"

"Kill virus" said Wheatley into the microphone on the computer

"Removing virus data" said the man on the computer

"Yes" said Wheatley

"Power up initiated" said the man on the computer

*GlaDOS wakes up*

"Hello" said GlaDOS

"Wheatley you saved me" said GlaDOS

"Your welcome" Said Wheatley

"Come on lets get out of here" said GlaDOS

"Good Idea " said Wheatley

* leaves room*

"Let's go down there and get out of here" Said GlaDOS

"Ok" said wheatley

*shoots portal*

*shoots another portal*

"Let's go" said GlaDOS

*walks through portal*

"Look that pipe is leaking" said wheatley "and blue gel is coming out of it"

"That's repulsion gel" said GlaDOS "it makes you bounce really high"

"Lets bounce up to that platform" said Wheatley

"Ok" said GlaDOS

*bounces up to the platform*

"What's that orange stuff GlaDOS" said Wheatley

"Propulsion gel" Said glados "makes you run fast"

"Lets go then" said wheatley running as fast as lighting with the propulsion gel

*Glados runs with wheatley to the next room*

*The door locks behind them*

"Not this again" said Wheatley

But strange enough nothing happened

"It's just a big empty room like we woke up in look for a button wheatley" Said GlaDOS

*They start walking around*

"Found the button again GlaDOS" said Wheatley

"Press it Press it Press the button" said GlaDOS

*presses button*

*Two elevators appear*

"That's better than the last time" said GlaDOS

"Yes there are two elevators now" Said Wheatley

"Lets go" said GlaDOS

*The elevators start to rise*

"We are leaving! "Said Wheatley

The elevator goes up to the next room and a door opens and there is a red turret standing there and it says** "**Wheatley così a lungo e GLaDOS hai fatto una buona squadra,vivere insieme per sempre"


End file.
